


I'm Cold

by SoftieforMinghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit jicheol, clingy mingyu, hm is this fluff, jealous mingyu, k idk what to tag anymore lol, they're roommate, tsundere minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftieforMinghao/pseuds/SoftieforMinghao
Summary: A fic where Mingyu is cold and a warm Minghao is all he needs.





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a rusty writer please bear with me, I haven't write for so long but Gyuhao is bae <3  
> and oh this is also my first time writing a svt fic so..*awkwardly wave hand* hi? ^^

“Minghao…”Mingyu starts calling his roommate across the room who pretty much busy himself with the book that he just bought yesterday. Thankfully, it was not a fail attempt as Mingyu could hear a ‘hmm’ reply from the latter. Last time, he remembers, Minghao was literally a walking zombie because once a book gets him hooked, he was fine losing some hours of his sleep but the problem is his sleeping hours were already not enough with the intense schedules that they constantly have to keep up throughout the day. 

“I’m cold, I want a cuddle from my best teddy bear.” He opens up the blanket that was once wraps around his body, signalling a little bit of space in his single unit bed.

“ ‘best’,yes. but I’m no one’s teddy bear. Here, my Kermit to comfort your lonely ass.” Without betting his eyes from the book, he tosses over the plushy frog which miraculously landed to Mingyu’s face. 

Mingyu swears that Minghao must have some sorcery hidden under his sleeves because he always hit him perfectly even his heart has become a victim of that too,well, without the other boy knowing it, of course. 

But still, he picks up the green frog and hugs it with a pout clearly seen on his face.

“I hate you.”

“And I, to you.”

It's 10 minutes before midnight and Mingyu bet that most of the members are still up because of how loud they are being right now.Probably watching the usual comedy show. He can clearly guess the sassy voice belongs to and with the way he sounds, Seungkwan most likely re-enacting some scenes from the show. 

Mingyu and Minghao tend to skip that show as it kinda get repetitive with some slots.They rather spend their free time in their shared room, something about the atmosphere in the room with Minghao gives him a sense of solace and Mingyu will not trade that with anything else.Even if they do their own separate thing, just knowing that Minghao is right by his side just makes the day a whole lot better.

The silence surrounds them only for a brief moment as it breaks with the occasion sound of groans, tossing and rolling around from Mingyu’s side.

Minghao let out a sigh, obviously getting annoyed as he closes the book and puts it on the nightstand.

“Go called Seungcheol, you know he never says no to cuddles.”

“Nahh, I’ll pass.Cheol’s too clingy and Jihoon.. ugh, thinking about what he will do to me after that, scares me more than us competing to get 1st place.”

“Good point.” Minghao grins at the thought of Mingyu escaping from Jihoon's wrath. 

“Why can't you give me a hug?At the previous fan meeting, you hug Dokyeom because he’s cold..” Mingyu mumbles, failed to conceal the obvious tinge of jealousy.

“Dude, you're still not over with that?”

That earn Minghao his Kermit back but he successfully caught it with one hand.

Damn him, even at a time like this, he still manage to look cool.  
Mingyu eyed him and sulkily covers himself with the blanket, facing his body to the walls.

“Come on, you think that I don’t know you ask Seungcheol to have you hug me in that interview.”

Mingyu instantly get up from his bed and look at him, obviously shock that he was caught red-handed.”H-how do-“

“It’s not hard to guess with you wagging your tails, throwing appreciative glance and mouth ‘thankyou’ after that to Seungcheol.”

Mingyu's ears are probably red from the sudden revelation but he didn’t back down.Never.  
He hates losing, and losing to Minghao is one thing that Mingyu cannot accept.

“See, I have to use all kinds of tricks to get you to hug me but with the others you just stick with them like a glue.”

“You’re too big for hugs and cuddles.”

“So, you’re trying to say I don’t deserve any love?”

Minghao hears the slight change of intonation of Mingyu’s voice. It was just fun teasing his friend, but looking back to his friend’s reaction. 

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Well thanks because that’s what it looks like.” Mingyu abruptly ends their conversation as he pulls his blanket until it reach his chin and turn away from Minghao.

"You,big baby..fine, believe what you want to believe."

Minghao bites his lips as the words that come out from his mouth is different from what he actually want to say.

5,10,11,15 minutes passed and Minghao can’t stand the feeling of somehow hurting his best friend. 

He knows how Mingyu likes to beat himself up. Everytime, from the skin color to building up his muscle (just because to satisfy the fans' fantasies) talks pops up, He always get oversensitive and feels inferior about himself. Minghao admits that he always finds his way to tease Mingyu but when it comes to limit, he knows where to stop,okay not everytime..sometimes.

“Mingyu…” His accent voice calls out to his roommate. 

It was silence,no reply.

He slowly gets up from his bed and takes small steps towards his friend’s bed.Sneaking a glance at Mingyu’s sleeping face,his expression instantly softens at how adorable Mingyu looks right now. “Idiot..I’m sorry.You know very well that I didn't mean it like that.”  


He bites his lips as his hands find their own way to play with the fluffy hair that covers Mingyu's face.

Contemplating for a while on his next action but he decides to just go with the flow.He slowly slips into Mingyu’s bed, and god knows how he’s going to regret this because he already feels the burning sensation that is creeping onto his face. The thought of being in a close range with Mingyu gives him weird feelings and that is not the feeling that he wants to indulge.It makes him hot and nervous. Nevertheless,he try to close the gap between them as he scoots closer and put both his palms on Mingyu’s back. He exhale and inhale the moment that actually is rare between them. "There,happy now?"Minghao mostly said it to himself as he lean his head on Mingyu's back.

They never really the pair that showed any skinship even though they're pretty much inseparable.Meanie and Junhao has already been the established ships among the fans and it will probably stay that way because apparently the company also loves to ship them together.

I guess it gets pretty awkward when they’ve never tried being all touchy with each other(more like the only one who's awkward is himself,Mingyu accept him with open arms) like Seungkwan and Vernon always do. Man, the two of them literally can't take their eyes off each other.

His thoughts vanish when he feels Mingyu's body shifts.Now,Minghao was left facing the broad chest that he secretly admire which is totally not a good idea for him.

Too close, too close. Too damn close.

This is all the reason why he cannot do the usual skinship that he did with the others.Skinship with Mingyu feels so different. It left him speechless like he can't think properly or even win an argument with him and Minghao doesn’t like that. He rubs his face and a small sigh escape from his throat. He decides that it’s enough for today and Mingyu doesn’t need to know that he technically grant Mingyu’s wish.

“And where do you think you’re going?” A hand grips his wrist from going any further. He swears his heart almost went out from his mouth as he lets out a surprise squeak.

He turns around and see a goofy smile plastered on Mingyu’s face. Realization strikes him so hard. “You..you did not just pretend to sleep on me.”

“Too bad. I just did.”

“Let go.”Minghao wriggles his arms,trying to escape from the grip obviously not gonna take any shits from his roommate anymore.Along the way of their push and pull, Mingyu manage to pull him back into the bed, half-strangling and half hugging the boy.

“Hey,where did the cutie boy that was leaning his head on my back just now?”Mingyu teases while patting the other boy's head.

“Shut up before I get my nunchucks.”Minghao points to the nunchucks by the nightstand that's just waiting for him to take and swing some sense into Mingyu's mind.

"Or in other words,shut up and just let me hug you."He pulls him closer to his chest,successfully trapping him in his embrace. 

“Hmph.” He lowers his eyes,avoiding the stares that Mingyu constantly gives at him.  
It's not like he can't slip through from Mingyu's hold but the feeling of warmness overwhelm him that he didn't even think to get out from this position. He digs his head to Mingyu’s chest.

“You’re gonna make a hole on my chest if you keeps doing that.” Mingyu grins,amused with Minghao’s strange antics.Not until a moment later,he notices that Minghao’s ear has turn so red, he was shocked as he pulls back and observes his friend’s face.

“My god, Xu Minghao’s beet red!”

“Ugh, this is why I don’t want anything physical with you.” He conceals his face with his arms.

Reluctantly his arms pull apart with Mingyu's strong hold on him. Even if he didn't look,he can still feel Mingyu's stares on him..again.  
This makes him fidgeting from the stare. Yes, the stare that always find its way into Minghao’s dream.

"God,can you please stop staring. Do you have some kind of weird fetish for my face?”He looks into Mingyu's eyes,thinking that the latter will deny it but boy,did he guess wrong. 

"When you're this close to me, I can't help it.Running away from me is your specialty and what's the chance of you coming here by your own will.It's like waiting for Jihoon to do aegyo.That's why I plan on burning this scene in my head.You, in my arms.."He softly caress Minghao's face,leaving him stunned."And to answer your question,I guess..I do have a thing for you."

"Kim Mingyu,are you aware that you just confess to me?"

"Yeah.."Even though it was a short answer,strangely it so sincere to Minghao's ear.

"Now, can we please stay like this just for tonight?you don't have to answer right now.Please.."

It's not known by anyone but Minghao is weak when it comes with a pleading Mingyu and a ‘please’in one sentence. When that happens, he's mad because he always lose.

He bites his lips out of habits.“Fine.”

He swears Mingyu is just equal to a blooming flower when he hears the reply.

Sighing,he surrenders and once more,getting himself comfortable inside the blanket with Mingyu.

Mingyu unbashfully pulls Minghao into a tight hug,putting his head onto Minhao’s head.

Minghao’s face was probably looked like a cooked tomato already but something’s feels off.

Minghao look up at Mingyu“Hey, you’re like a fucking warm dog.”

Mingyu sighed blissfully as he tighten his grip on Minghao’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I am cold.”

"Which part of you is cold?"

Mingyu smirks, as Minghao falls into his trap. "My heart. but you're melting it right now."

Minghao throws a look of pure disbelief at how Mingyu came up with the cheesiest line he ever heard.

“Okay,that’s it.I’m out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the video to my inspiration of writing this :  
> Video 1: SeokHao hug with a jealous puppy staring https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kARmKzdyKzI  
> Video 2: This is where cheol ask gyu to hug hao https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBn9E3eJDZA
> 
>  
> 
> btw if you guys are interested to watch my gyuhao videos, here's the link to it^w^  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG_OFNhwyRl24CEfTAtO8hQ


End file.
